Beach Burn
by otkcp
Summary: Fic for a LJ challenge, John, Dean, Sammy and Caleb spend some time by the beach...spanking.


**Prompt words: Meddlesome people (card 1) Involved, Heat, Training and conditioning, Hard ass was his default setting (card 2)**

**Implement(s): Household items, paddle(s) (Mentioned) **

**Beach Burn**

Sixteen year old Caleb 'Smith', it wasn't his real surname but it worked alright, was a pretty good and well experienced hunter by now, he knew his weapons well, was fit and good at hand to hand. He was pretty much a pro at research these days and pretty well versed in his understanding of Latin too. He was mature for his age but that all seemed to go out the window when he was around John Winchester and his boys his teenaged brain took over and it always seemed to get him into trouble.

John was a legend amongst the hunting crowd and Caleb had been beyond excited to get the chance to work with him and well his kids were pretty great too, Sammy was still a little kid really, he was nine and a half and had only recently found out about the supernatural, but with help from his brother and father he was quickly getting up to speed.

Dean was thirteen and filled with teenaged attitude but he was a hunter in his own right, just as trained and experienced as Caleb, hell maybe even more so, Caleb had been a hunter for a few years now, ever since his foster brother was killed by his possessed foster parents, he'd run, did his research, found some hunters to study under and learnt to fight back. Dean had been training for this nearly his entire life; the kid was crazy good for someone so young.

Caleb loved hunting with Winchesters but right now he's not actually hunting with them right now, John had gotten wind of something stupid he'd done on a hunt recently and had decided that Caleb needed some closer supervision and guidance; he was still a kid after all so John had told the teen that he was stuck with them for the next two months at the very least or until he could prove that he was mature enough to start hunting again, some people were so meddlesome

John thought of the kid as a nephew, he was only three years older than Dean, he was a good kid, mature for the most part, good at following orders, usually, but he was still a kid and he needed to be reeled in sometimes. They were staying in a two bedroom, furnished rental home in a small town in a small town on the beach in California, they were going to take a little break, John was going to do a few smaller hunts nearby while the boys went to school and had a little time to be somewhat normal kids, which Sammy was looking forward to, well not exactly normal kids, they'd still have to do some training and stuff but a little less, kind of like a holiday.

Their story for this town was the John was a single father of two boys (true as it was) his teenaged nephew Caleb was living with them since his parents' death, John had a job that he had to travel for on the odd week/weekend, it was a good story, no one would question it and it was close enough to the truth that they could all make it believable with such ease.

Caleb wasn't so keen on being in school, he'd gotten away with not going to school for the past few years but John had been adamant that he was going to stay with them and that he was going to go to school, behave himself and get good grades or else pretty much and John Winchester was not a man you ignored, hard ass was his default setting or so it seemed.

The house was pretty cool, kind of small but better than crappy motel rooms anyway. There was a bedroom for John and a bedroom for the three boys, bunks for Sam and Dean and another bed up against the opposite wall for Caleb. There was a small living/dining room and a kitchen, small but rather cosy.

John shook his head as he watched the three rowdy boys unload their bags from the Impala and take them inside, pushing and shoving each other as they went; what had he gotten himself into?

...

They'd been at the house by the beach for three weeks now without any major issues, oh he'd had to tell the two teenagers off a time or ten for picking on little Sammy but nothing major at all. The boys were pretty relaxed at the moment, he hadn't seen them smile this much in a long time, it was nice.

John had headed out a couple of days ago for a standard salt and burn not too far away, he'd left Caleb and Dean in charge of Sammy, they'd been given strict instructions to keep up appearances, go to school, do their homework, keep up with training and of course "watch out for Sammy". So imagine his surprise when he came home from his hut around midday on a Wednesday and found the three boys not at school where they were meant to be but walking up the path from the beach to the house.

John was pissed, when he gave orders, he expected them to be followed and when they weren't it made his blood boil. "You boys better get your asses inside" he ordered, the three boys looked at one another, the surprise and worry evident on their faces.

"NOW!" John bellowed when the boys didn't move the first time, that got them moving, the three all but sprinted the rest of the way up the drive and into the house. John lets himself walk a bit slower up the drive to the house, trying to calm himself down a little.

The three boys were standing at attention in front of the dining table, John came to stand in front of them, arms crossed and glaring "Dean, report!" he ordered, the middle boy was quick to try and take all the heat for the other two boys, it was just who he was, sometimes John would let him take the heat for Sammy but not this time, all three boys were involved and all three would face the consequences.

"Yes sir, Sammy was sad that you were away and I thought it'd be a good idea to take him to the beach to cheer him up, Caleb came along to help me keep an eye on him" Dean said, John thought about it for a minute "Samuel, is that what happened?" he asked his youngest "No sir, I wanted to go to the beach but Dean said no 'cause we were supposed to go to school, but I cried so he said yes and Caleb came too" John nodded at that, it sounded like a more accurate account.

"Caleb, you got anything to add?" he asked the teen "no sir" he replied, yes sir/ no sir it was all a part of a young Hunter's training and conditioning, respect and following orders were very important, they could help save your life at some point.

"Right, you three turn around and bend over the table" he ordered, he saw the almost identical look of anxious fear on all three faces, Dean didn't argue, he turned around stoically and bent over the table. Caleb pleaded slightly "come on John" but the older Hunter just growled "now Caleb" that got the teen moving, growling from John Winchester never lead to anything good.

Little Sammy thought about arguing for a second, John could see it on his face but he apparently thought better of it and turned to join the other two boys. John smirked slightly at the three perfectly presented asses in front of him, all three of the boys were dressed in nothing but thin swimming trunks but still wearing his hand out on three butts was not something he wanted to do.

The boys had disobeyed sure but what they'd done was stupid and a little naughty but not overly dangerous and nobody had gotten hurt so using his belt would be far too harsh, he looked around and spotted a small blue beach spade that Sammy had used at the beach earlier. It was a good size, the flat back of the scooper was about the size of his palm, it was made out of thick enough plastic that it wouldn't break easily.

Perfect, he thought, picking it up and turning to the three boys, Sammy was squirming now and John decided he was start with him. The father landed the first swat and Sammy cried out, John quickly paddled the little behind with the spade; he landed a grand total of nine swats "alright Sammy, you're done" he told the crying boy and let him up.

He turned to Dean and repeated the spanking, except he landed thirteen to the teen's ass, he had decided on one swat for each year of their ages. Dean was squirming by the time his Dad stopped the smacks, a few tears were trailing down his cheeks; John patted his back gently for a second before telling him it was over and moving onto Caleb.

The sixteen year old wasn't his son but he cared for the boy rather a lot and this wasn't the first time he'd spanked the boy, about a year ago while they were on a hunt the teen had disobeyed a direct order and almost gotten himself killed, John had helped him see that following orders was not something negotiable with a good spanking and a few good pops with the paddle.

Caleb sucked in a breath as the spade made contact with his butt, damn John was strong and that evil little bit of plastic stung like a bitch. By the time John was finished Caleb had decided that he was never going to take Sammy to the beach again, that spade was evil he was sure.

Once the spankings were over and done with John hugged Sammy and a reluctant Dean, he clapped Caleb on the back and said "right you three get your asses up to your room and work on any homework you have, I don't want to see or hear you until I call you for dinner, got it?"

"Yes sir" the three chorused.

**A/N: done, hope you guys like it...it took me a while to come up with a household item, I walked around my house looking at things trying to decide if they'd work as a spanking implement...the plastic beach spade won. **


End file.
